Memories
by Kawaii Sakura-Syaoran
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends. When Syaoran will be going to Hong Kong when his plane crashed. He lost his memories including Sakura.... What happened if they meet? Read and find out!
1. Emerald Met Amber

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CCS CHARACTERS NEITHER THE STORY. IF I AM, IM NOW A BILLIONAIRE AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THIS FIC!  
  
A/N: WELL, ANOTHER STORY OF MINE AND CUTER AND SWEETER EVER! I WILL PROMISE TO END THIS FIC AND MAKE IT GOOD! OKAY, TIME TO START TYPING. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT!  
  
SUMMARY: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends. When Syaoran decided to go to Hong Kong. When Syaoran's air plane crashed. Then it caused Syaoran to have amnesia. He forget all the memories in his past and also Sakura. 10 years later, (they are about 15 years old now.) Syaoran is living normally in a boy's school. When they went out with his friends in the mall, he saw a girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair. would he remember it was Sakura? And, it seems like he is falling in love with her! (just read the story for you to understand.)  
  
CHAPTER I-  
  
Two friends sitting under a cherry blossom....  
  
"Are you sure you are leaving?" A cute little girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes asked to a cute boy beside her with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.  
  
Little Syaoran nodded. "I'm sorry Sakura but there is no way that I will not leave. I had to train and I have some duties to be done in Hong Kong." Little Syaoran said.  
  
A tear fall out in Little Sakura's face and followed with tears. "Then I will be alone. nothing to talk to, nothing to play to, and nothing to depend to." Little Sakura cried.  
  
"Don't worry; I will be forever at your side just wear this necklace." Little Syaoran gave Little Sakura the necklace. "Remember me always." Then Little Syaoran's mom called him because the airplane will arrive soon.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"I'll wait for you forever."  
  
When the family ride on the air plane, and a few minutes ago they are in the airplane, the plane crashed. her mother and four sisters was okay but Syaoran bump his head and have amnesia. He don't remember anything neither Sakura.  
  
10 YEARS LATER.  
  
"I'm late again!" Sakura said while going down stairs. She quickly approached to the table and ate one pancake and drink the juice.  
  
"The Kaijuu is late again." Touya, her older brother nodded his head.  
  
"Whatever" Sakura have no time to argue with her brother because she is late AGAIN. She raced to her school, which is for girls only. It is called Tomoeda High. She goes to her classroom and thankfully, she is not late.  
  
"In time." Her, best friend, Tomoyo the one she meet first when she is new in the girl's school.  
  
"Thankfully." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, Late as expected." Another friend of hers, Chiharu and followed by another friends, Rika and Naoko.  
  
"I'm not late!" Sakura defending herself.  
  
"Hey guys, do you heard that there is a near by for boy's school? It is called Tomogauka High. It is a few miles here." Naoko starts the "boys topic".  
  
"I know that school, the school that have very hot and cute guys!" Rika giggled.  
  
"So what about it?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, don't deny! You like it also to meet the guys of Tomogauka! And maybe one of the guys there is the one for you, and if it happens, my camera is free!" Tomoyo said dreamly while Sakura just smiled a little.  
  
"Cut it out Sakura, don't pretend your just don't care about boys, we know you!" Chiharu added.  
  
"Oh, by the way do you have a time to go to the mall later?" Trying to change the topic.  
  
"Well that's a good idea! Why not? Cool!" Rika said.  
  
"Well see you guys later on the mall!" Sakura just breathe freely when they agreed. And the teacher came and discussed the lesson.  
  
TOMOGAUKA HIGH  
  
"Syaoran, make it faster! The class will start any second now!" Eriol said.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Syaoran is finding something in his locker. He smiled and said, "Got it"  
  
"Finally," Eriol said. And they approached to their classroom.  
  
Taki approached Syaoran to his seat. "We have a plan to go to the mall later, do you want to join?" Taki whispered.  
  
"I don't have time with that. I have a lot of things to do." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran! Its just a mall, not a club!" another guy said named as Mamori.  
  
"Yea, we will just go to the mall, play video games, computer and lets go to the arcade!" Tenshi added.  
  
"Join me there! I love video games!" Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, you too?" Syaoran said confused.  
  
"I just love video games." Eriol said scared.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I'll join. You win. See ya later on the mall." Syaoran said.  
  
"Cool! Thanks Syaoran, it will be a great honor!" Taki thanked.  
  
TOMOEDA HIGH, AFTER DISMISSAL.  
  
"Sakura, wait for me!" Tomoyo is running towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped and waited for Tomoyo. They both walk in the corridor.  
  
"Do you have a dress later for the mall?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think so" Sakura is out of her mind thinking of something.  
  
"Can I help? I mean can you wear my favorite dress?" (Well, the favorite dress she is talking about is the dress that she created for Sakura.) Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sure, I mean no." Sakura was back to the normal world.  
  
"Please Sakura for only once in a lifetime? Please!" Tomoyo begged.  
  
"Oh well, Okay Tomoyo just for you." Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks Sakura! I'll go to your house later, bye!" Tomoyo said and ride a black Limo.  
  
"It looks like it is a kind of occasion. Every body is preparing to go to the mall!" Sakura roller blades to her house.  
  
AT THE MALL, VIDEO GAMES HOUSE.  
  
Eriol is much enjoyed playing video games and the rest except Syaoran is talking with other girls. "Syaoran! Take a look at this! I have gone in the 13th level! Cool!" Eriol said.  
  
But Syaoran has another world, in his own. Thinking of something.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you seem not enjoyed." Tenshi asked.  
  
"No, I'm enjoyed watching you four." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm just thinking that we should be studying now because the exam is on next week!" Syaoran added.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take a rest. Guys, I'm a little hungry, lets go to a coffee shop!" Mamori said.  
  
"Okay, me too I'm getting hungry." Taki said.  
  
"But I'm in the middle of the game!" Eriol said.  
  
"Come on Eriol, just a break." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay." Eriol agreed.  
  
AT THE OTHER PART OF THE MALL.  
  
"Sakura, you look great in your dress!" Rika said.  
  
"I agree with Rika! You look great on your dress today. I bet Tomoyo created it." Chiharu said.  
  
"Of course your right!" Naoko said being sure of what she said.  
  
"Its my favorite dress for Sakura and I'm sure that she will look great in her dress." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Any guys help me with your bags?" Sakura asked while carrying 5 shopping bags.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura I forgot." Tomoyo helped Sakura.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, can we go now to the coffee shop? I'm hungry." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, sure! I'm hungry!" Rika said.  
  
They all go to the coffee shop. They take a table and they ordered. When Syaoran and the others took a table and ordered.  
  
"Guys, look at the other table over there!" Mamori pointing the table which Sakura and the others are sated.  
  
"They are hot!" Tenshi said.  
  
"The girl there is cute!" Eriol said pointing Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I agree their hot!" Tenshi agreed.  
  
"Syaoran who's your type there?" Taki asked Syaoran.  
  
"I don't care about girls." Syaoran denied but the truth is he is staring at a cute girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair.  
  
"Syaoran, don't be a kill joy!" Mamori said.  
  
"Do you think we should introduce their selves to them?" Taki said.  
  
"I think we should wait." Tenshi said.  
  
While Sakura and the others are talking and didn't notice that the guys in the other table are watching them.  
  
"So now we can talk about boys." Chiharu said.  
  
"Boys again?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, there is a news that Tomogauka High is a boy's school and it also news that the guys that are studying there is so cute and so hot!" Rika added.  
  
"I agree." Naoko agreed.  
  
"Well look at the time, its going to be late." Sakura said as she look at her watch.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I promised to be home about 7:00 pm." Sakura said.  
  
"So you are going now?" Rika asked.  
  
"I'm afraid to say yes." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, let's go now." Naoko said.  
  
While the boys of Tomogauka.  
  
"They seem to go now. You four don't have a plan to say hi or hello or introduce yourself to them?" Taki asked.  
  
"Who cares about that?" Syaoran said while staring at Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran!" Tenshi said.  
  
'It seems to say good bye but I hope we will meet again.' Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura stood up and approached to the door. "Sakura, wait for me!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wait for us Sakura!" The others followed Tomoyo. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu are first to go out on the coffee shop. When Sakura is about to go out, she felt that someone is staring at her. She looks at the direction at what the look comes from.  
  
She sees a boy, staring at her. About her age and with his friends, with a messy chestnut hair and amber eyes.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Finally, emerald met amber. What will happen? Can Syaoran remember her? Or Sakura remember him? Just find out on the next chapter!  
  
Please read and review so I know if you like it or not! Please R&R!!! And thanks for those people who reviewed. See ya on the next chapter! (by the way, if you want me to e-mail you if I had uploaded, post your e-mail plz! See ya!  
  
Kawaii Sakura_Syaoran 


	2. We will meet again

A/N: I wanna say thank you for all those who reviewed at my fic! I really appreciate it! ^_^ Well, I'm very sorry that I have been took for a long time to write the chapter 2 of this story but here we are! Please read and I expect that you will LOVE IT!!!  
  
Chapter 2 – We will meet again...  
  
She sees a boy, staring at her. About her age and with his friends, with a messy chestnut hair and amber eyes. She just smiled at him and then walked outside of the coffee shop.  
  
Syaoran, at the other side, was just surprised because she just smiled at her! Thank god his friends didn't saw it. But he didn't recognize that he was already calling by his friends who is now outside in the coffee shop.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Come on! Stop your daydreaming!" Taki yelled.  
  
Syaoran is now back at his own world. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He said and stood up. He followed his friends and went outside of the coffee shop. When suddenly, Syaoran saw a necklace in the floor. He picked it and looked around and see if someone has dropped it. He saw in the necklace the name "Sakura" in it.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you waiting for? We're going home now!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Syaoran just put the necklace in his pocket and follow his friends.  
  
SAKURA'S HOUSE, EVENING  
  
"It's missing!!!" Sakura was looking for something that she will mess all the things in her room. "No... It can't be..." She look again in other places.  
  
Then suddenly a knock on the door came up. His brother Touya opened the door. "Is there a problem Sakura? It seems that I can hear your footsteps in the first floor. I know that being a kaiju is very hard but understand that being noisy is a bad thing."  
  
Sakura continued looking "How many times did I told you that I'm not a kaiju! And ignore the noise, I'm just looking for something."  
  
"Tomoyo is in the phone, that was I'm about to tell you." Touya gave the telephone to Sakura and went downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hi! They said that you called me when I was taking a bath, why? Is there a problem?" Tomoyo said on the other line.  
  
"Well I have a feeling that one of my things is missing but I don't know where it is and what is missing...!" When suddenly she accidentally pulled one of the books that piled in order. The books fell into her. "Ouch..."  
  
Tomoyo laughed a little. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Take it easy, okay? How will you find it if you don't even know what was missing? The best solution in your problem is, just clean the mess you created and then rest. Because I'm reminding you, we have examination next week." Tomoyo advised calmly.  
  
"Exam???" Sakura ask Tomoyo very loud and it seems that she didn't know about that.  
  
"Yes, Examination. Next week. You don't know?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"But I thought it will going to be in next next week?" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo's mother called her so... "Got to go now, just study hard, okay? See ya." They hang up. Then Sakura take a deep breath and clean up the mess.  
  
---Tomoeda School, Classroom of Sakura and others---  
  
Sakura went early in the school because she was the one who was assigned to clean up the classroom. Then the others are now coming.  
  
"Sakura, where is your partner in cleaning?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"I think she got sick. Don't worry, it's okay to me to clean up the whole room by my self." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Wow, your really industrious... I can clean up the whole classroom if I have some companies." Rika said. They talked and laughed when Ms. Mizuki, their teacher came in to the classroom.  
  
"Good Morning Class." Ms. Mizuki cheerfully said and the class greet her good morning back. "Well, as I can see most of you are almost reviewing for the examination that will be on next week." The other students groaned. "But thankfully to me, your beloved teacher, the examination next week will be transferred into next month. The students rejoiced.  
  
Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. "Now I don't have to worry a lot."  
  
"Want to know the reason why did I moved the examinations next month? Because, the school will have a festival. And our year level will be the one to hold the school play. And the play this year will be "Memories" By the unknown author. (thatz me! ^_^) Of course we will be needing some boys, so we will be teaming up with the nearest boys school, The Tomogauka High." Ms. Mizuki added.  
  
--- Tomogauka High, Classroom of Syaoran and the others ---  
  
Mr. Terada was also discussing to them what Ms. Mizuki was talking about. In continuation: "So I hope you guys will participate on that coming event. Ms. Mizuki said to me that I will be the one who will choose the boy lead character. So I think the boy who really suits in that character was..." He looks around and smiled when he now know who will he pick.  
  
"Syaoran Li." Everybody looked at him.  
  
--- Back to the Tomoeda High ---  
  
Same, Ms. Mizuki was looking also for the lead character. "I think Ms. Sakura Kinomoto will be the lead character In the story."  
  
All of the students looked at her. "But Ms. Mizuki... Why me?"  
  
"No buts, we will talk about it all tomorrow, for now, we will now discuss the lesson." Ms. Mizuki continued discussing.  
  
--- Tomogauka High, Recess Time, at the cafeteria ---  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Terada will pick me. He knows that I can't act." Syaoran complained while eating his pizza.  
  
"But Syaoran I think the role of being the lead character really suits you. And I can teach you to act if you want." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Eriol. And it will be the chance for you to get close to a girl. Maybe you'll change your mind." Mamori added.  
  
His other friends was about to say something but he stop them. "Yeah, I know what you will say, you all agree with Eriol right? You all teaming up with me." Syaoran said. When he remembered what happened last time when he saw the girl. She looks really familiar but he really doesn't remember anything about her.  
  
--- Tomoeda High, Recess Time, on the cafeteria ---  
  
"I'm really glad for you, Sakura." Naoko said.  
  
"Being a lead character was a hard job but I know that you can do it." Rika added.  
  
"But why me? Tomoyo can act better than me..." Sakura confusingly asked.  
  
"Well, Ms. Mizuki picked the right girl. I know you will be the one who will make the play better than ever. So don't complain and just wait until the practice." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo is extremely right." Chiharu agreed.  
  
"I think I will just try my best. Play is better than to study for the exam." Sakura smiled and they continued talking.  
  
--- Next day, going to the school, Sakura was always passing in the Cherry Blossom Park ---  
  
Sakura was always passing in the shortcut, the Cherry Blossom Park. When she was passing, she saw a boy, but she can't see the face because he was standing facing the cherry blossom tree. Sakura suddenly comes into her mind but she can't really remember. In curiosity, she walks towards the boy, about her age and wants to see his face. When she was walking towards the boy, she saw a little girl and little boy that are under the cherry blossom tree, talking. Little by little, her head hurts so she just ran away quickly.  
  
When Sakura ran away, the boy turned around to see what's happening. And its none other than, Syaoran!  
  
"I think I heard something..." He said looks around and went to his school.  
  
--- Tomoeda School, It's meeting Time! OMG! ---  
  
"Okay class! Its now the time for meeting the boys of Tomogauka. We don't need to go there because they are the one who goes here. So I hope you will behave in the practice." Ms. Mizuki said.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mizuki." All of them shouted. The boys came in in the gymnasium, where they are practicing. All of them are really giggling, blushing, and talking about the boys.  
  
"Kawaii... they are all kawaii!" Rika said.  
  
"They are totally hot!" Chiharu added.  
  
"Look at them, is that the boys we met in the coffee shop?" Naoko said pointing Syaoran, Eriol, Mamori, Taki and Tenshi.  
  
"Yeah, I think they are the one." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
When they all seated, Ms. Mizuki continued. "Now, may I ask Sakura Kinomoto to come here?"  
  
"Also Syaoran Li." Mr. Terada added.  
  
The two of them stand up and came in front. A lot of people whispered: "They make a really good couple...!"  
  
"I'm really happy for Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Then the two teachers gave them all the scripts. After the discussion, they have break early for the REAL practice. Before Sakura will go to her friends, Syaoran called her.  
  
"Uhm... Sakura, right?" Syaoran said shyly, looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. May I help you?" Sakura cheerfully said even she really don't get around with boys.  
  
"I think this is yours." He insert his hand in his pocket and gave her the necklace. Sakura accept it. "I saw it in the mall, I saw the name Sakura in that necklace so I think that's yours."  
  
Sakura confirmed that it was hers. The necklace was really hers. He didn't met any guy that is really like that. And for the first time, ( She think that it was the first time ) she said "Thank you." To a guy that she doesn't really know.  
  
A/N: How was it?! How was it?! Tell me!!!! I'm very sorry for my bad English and grammar because I'm not an American... I'm a Filipino... So please bear with me... Please read and review and I promise to update as fast as I can! ^_^ Just R&R!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Kawaii Sakura-Syaoran 


End file.
